spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing SpongeBob SquarePants on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons Staff Current * SBCA (Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) *TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) * Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) * SuperFanon'D! (Writer, Blogger/Updater) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) * TopherGopher (Title Card Creator) * Omgitskittykatty (Updater/Blogger) * MP6 (Producer) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor) *SquidFan10 (Minor) List of Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Upcoming Episodes Episode 11; 12 & 13 Independence Day Special by TheITChap Transcript and more updates soon, visit: ''None yet Episode 14: Burning Down (by SuperFanon) Coming August 11, about Plankton escaping a fire in the Chum Bucket. Transcript and more updates soon, visit: Burning Down Episode 15 Corner based on a Idea by Ghastlyop, episode by TheITChap Upcoming episode, transcript and more updates coming soon. Season 2 Finale - Episodes 16, 17 & 18: Utopia; The Sound Of Chum; Last Of The Chum Lords Plots are going to be revealed on August 3rd, visit: None yet DVDs Upcoming * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 (August 2014) * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Merdeka! Malaysian Independence Special (August 31 2014) Awards News and Updates Ghastlyop's 1st Hiatus Mai (Ghastlyop). HIATUS is needed. July 26th to August 2nd & August 13th. So any things I need to edit will be either postponed until August 3rd to the 12th or will be after the 13th. SpongeToons News *SpongeToons has now... TRANSCRIPTS! *SpongeToons now has a GTA open world video game coming this fall, it is in LATE BETA stages. For now it is titled "Project SpongeToons" Episode News * Ghastlyop will be writing about 6 more episodes for Season 3. * Upcoming season finale will have more details on August 3rd. *There will be a Malysian Independence day special. Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) * Meh, I like how you put a lot of effort in your show. Season one's plots were kinda boring. Season two is much better. I like the title cards, too, especially (what I think were) William's. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) See Also * SponghaKartun * Deep Down Low Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:SpongeToons